<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born To Be Wild by Ataraxia_dont_come</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425737">Born To Be Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come'>Ataraxia_dont_come</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex in a Car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сет сидит за рулём рендж ровера, пока эти двое на заднем сиденье творят пвп.<br/>Вопрос о том, кто кого развёл, остаётся открытым.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born To Be Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это был хороший 2015-й, да, Jim?<br/>Спасибо за правки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Смотреть на них было той ещё пыткой.<br/>
— Фак! — С досадой протянул Сет, чувствуя как у него начинает вставать. Следить за дорогой и одновременно стараться не упустить ни единого движения парней на заднем сидении. Ни того, как Роман оставлял краснеющие засосы на шее Дина поверх старых, ни судорожных движений последнего в попытке просунуть руку между их телами, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы и ослабить давление на член.<br/>
Запах возбуждения становится отчетливее, и Сет ловит себя на мысли, что дышит глубоко и размеренно. Он одергивает ворот футболки, чувствуя как кровь бросилась в лицо, адреналин щекочет нервы. У него даже ладони вспотели просто от мысли о том, что чувствует сейчас оказавшийся под Романом Дин. И как ему хорошо.<br/>
До города остаётся около двадцати километров, и дорога впереди пуста, поэтому он почти не сводит взгляда с зеркала заднего вида.<br/>
Роман обстоятельно вылизывает рот Дина, и тот стонет в поцелуй, вплетая пальцы в уже растрепанные волосы.<br/>
Рейнс прижимает его к двери, целует дергающийся кадык, не пуская в ход зубы. Нужно пытаться держать себя в руках, не оставлять следов, но Эмброуз такой отзывчивый, и весь контроль летит к черту. Дикая мысль о том, что его просто нужно запереть в номере маячит на задворках сознания.<br/>
Дин часто дышит, глядя помутневшими глазами на Сета, одной рукой упираясь в дверь, другую не убирая с волос Романа — не позволяет отстраниться. Ногами стараясь обхватить его за талию, чтобы прижаться сильнее.<br/>
Но для мужчин их комплекции даже широкого заднего сидения рендж ровера явно недостаточно.<br/>
Роман отодвигается, подхватив его под бёдра, и тянет под себя, устраиваясь у него между ног, накрывая собой и снова целуя. Взяв в руки его лицо, проводя языком по нёбу, прикусывая губы и сталкиваясь с его языком. Помогает ему снять футболку, прикусывая кожу на плече и зализывая небольшие отметины языком.<br/>
Рейнс отстраняется, погладив рукой по груди, и Дин выгибается, подставляясь незначительной ласке. У него потемневшие от желания глаза, и сам он сейчас весь податливый, жадный до прикосновений.<br/>
Такого Дина, заведенного, плавящегося под широкими ладонями, ошалевшего от ожидания, хотелось вылизать с ног до головы. Довести до оргазма только пальцами и языком, а потом снова возбудить и, наконец, взять.<br/>
В таком состоянии он оказывался не часто, но Роман был терпелив и настойчив. И развести его на секс прямо в машине, за несколько часов до тёмного матча — это дорогого стоило.<br/>
Дин чувствует, как колено Рейнса упирается ему в пах, и инстинктивно трется о него, распаляясь ещё больше.<br/>
Кровь стучит в висках, хочется стащить дурацкие джинсы, ощутить всего целиком, кожа к коже. Его вкус на губах, нетерпеливость, взгляд в глаза. Гребанная дорога, и чертов Эмброуз, соблазняющий одним только видом, из-за чего вся поездка кажется сплошным секс-марафоном.<br/>
Дин обнимает за шею обеими руками, повисая на нём, коленями сжимая бока, прижимается, касается языком губ и выдыхает:<br/>
— Сделай это.<br/>
Голос у него хриплый, пряди прилипли к покрытому испариной лбу. Роман тяжело сглатывает, на ответ у него не остаётся никаких связных мыслей. Только сейчас он замечает как жарко в салоне. Биение сердца глухо отдаётся в висках, как будто он пробежал стометровку. Желание взять любовника прямо сейчас перекрывает всё остальное.<br/>
Ему, наконец, удаётся стянуть с Дина джинсы. Факт того, что на нём нет белья окончательно срывает тормоза — Эмброуз планировал это.<br/>
Роман садится вместе с ним, подхватив под колени и удерживая под бёдра. Мнёт его ягодицы. Его запах, его открытость и шальной взгляд — Роман не может от этого отказаться. Даже учитывая, что секс в машине определенно не входил в список его сегодняшних дел.<br/>
Но Дин решает за них обоих, упирается коленями по обе стороны от него, заставляет запрокинуть голову и целует сам. Трётся полностью вставшим членом о его живот, двигая бёдрами так, чтобы влажная от смазки головка каждый раз проходила по расселине между ягодиц.<br/>
Рейнс с большим трудом отрывается от его рта, заработав недовольный стон как Дина, так и Сета, который сейчас отчаянно хотел оказаться на его месте.<br/>
Пролезть в карман приспущенных штанов, пока Дин жарко дышит ему в шею, устроив голову на плече — уже достижение. Рейнс не сомневается, что в таком состоянии любовник согласился бы на что угодно. Но до ближайшего отеля далеко, и он ещё будет ему благодарен.<br/>
Эмброуз медленно с оттягом дрочит себе, пока он нетерпеливо раскатывает презерватив по члену.<br/>
Роман поверх его плеча бросает взгляд на Роллинса, гладящего себя через ткань ладонью, и ухмыляется.<br/>
Дин оставляет розовые полосы на его плечах, когда головка медленно погружается в него. Мычит, закусив губу и прогибаясь в пояснице, откидываясь назад, запрокинув голову. Принимает в себя до одури медленно, сжимаясь и шипит сквозь зубы.<br/>
Сет не видит, как он впускает его в себя на всю длину, но ему достаточно скулежа, на который срывается Дин, и просунуть руку в штаны и сжать член, чтобы не спустить сразу.<br/>
Рейнс удерживает его, не давая упасть назад, и не может оторвать взгляд, хотя глаза норовят закрыться, когда жаром окутывает член. Любовник замирает, зажмурившись, задерживая дыхание, медленно расслабляясь в кольце сильных рук.<br/>
Рейнс знает его тело, его реакцию, то что ему нравится.<br/>
— Дин, — почти шепчет Роман, отвлекая его, и смотрит в эти ошалевшие глаза невозможно долго, пока он сам не приподнимается, и первое движение выбивает воздух из лёгких.<br/>
Дин пытается двигаться, судорожно выдыхая, кусая красные губы. Бёдра с непривычки тянет от неудобной позы. Роман поглаживает его по бокам, подаваясь навстречу.<br/>
Движения выходят рваными, пока они не привыкают. Места мало и это не слишком удобно, хотя заводит до предела.<br/>
Влажные звуки, шумное дыхание, перемежающиеся стонами, и запах секса.<br/>
Любовник принимает так хорошо, при каждом движении сжимая в себе, прогибаясь, насаживаясь до упора. Но этого слишком мало. Рейнс помогает ему подняться и смотрит вниз, на подрагивающий и истекающий смазкой член.<br/>
Дин цепляется дрожащими руками в спинку, приподнимаясь и давая Роману двигаться так, как он хочет — грубо, быстро, с силой проталкивая себя внутрь, двигая бёдрами. Рейнс обхватывает его член горячей ладонью. Почти сухой, но это уже не имеет значения. Невозможно сдержать стоны, когда он ощутимо сжимает головку и начинает быстро дрочить, не переставая трахать.<br/>
Дин целует его за ухом и пытается что-то сказать, но от движения члена внутри из его лёгких вырываются только хриплые стоны. И это действует на Рейнса сильнее всего остального.<br/>
Он с силой сжимает его бёдра, подаваясь вперед, в него, глубже — и кончает.<br/>
Оргазм оглушает на пару секунд, но он не останавливается, добиваясь разрядки любовника. Ловит сухие губы, и хрип на выдохе.<br/>
Эмброуз мелко дрожит от пережитого удовольствия. Роман убирает влажные пряди и целомудренно целует его в лоб. Остатки удовольствия разливаются по телу.<br/>
Дин расслабляется в его руках, довольный, опустошенный, такой чертовски трогательный.<br/>
Мысль о том, чтобы просто закрыться в номере на пару дней, теперь не кажется дикой. Роман мягко поглаживает по влажным волосам, не выпуская из объятий, и даже не выходя из него.<br/>
Сет кончает, яростно водя рукой по члену, у него горят кончики ушей, а в штанах становится липко.<br/>
— Рейнс, будешь должен мне чистое бельё!<br/>
Эмброуз сзади хрипло смеётся, приводя себя в порядок, и хлопает его по плечу.<br/>
Через пару минут они встанут на обочине, чтобы Сету не пришлось переодеваться за рулём, и он ещё получит свою порцию Романа Рейнса.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>